Heat of the Moment
by allietheepic7
Summary: There once was a Rightous Man, but he was ruined. And the love he had was ruined with him. Season 9 spoilers. DeanXHarry. Oneshot (for now; will be a chapter fic when I finish a few other things)


**Heat of the Moment**

**By Allietheepic7**

Harry coughed up some blood as he limped down the dank, dark hallway. He held his wand out in front of him, ready to attack any demons that had escaped the massacre behind him, where Castiel had sacrificed himself during. A shudder worked its way down Harry's spine as he ran his bitten tongue over chapped lips. All of those aurors… He shook the thought away. There will be time for mourning later. He had to finish the mission. He had to stop him.

Bloodstains began to appear on the walls as harry grew closer to the center of the warehouse. His left hand went to the pocket of his battle robe and traced the outline of it's the object. Maybe he wouldn't have to use it. Maybe Sam… A pair of doors sat at the end of the hall and Harry cautiously opened one to see his greatest terror come to life.

Sam stood with his back to the door, a circle of red forming midback with the First Blade sticking out of it. The jaw-shaped knife retreated and Sam fell to the ground, revealing a bloodstained and black-eyed Dean. The demon-once-man smirked down at his dying brother before piercing the shell shocked Harry with his gaze. Black eyes flicked the green in surprise as Dean's smirk grew into something far more sinister. "_Harry…_"

Next thing he knew, the Boy-Who-Concurred was thrown up against a nearby wall, pinned by the strong body of the demon in front of him. Harry tried to turn his head away from the hellspawn's rancid breath, but Dean jerked his head forward, leaving red streaks on his face on his face. "Harry…_Harry_…" Dean gripped his hair and tugged sharply on it, forcing Harry to bare his throat in submission to the monster. "It's _so_ good see you."

"Same." Harry chocked out through the pain as he cast a wordless _Bombarda_. That managed to get Dean off him for a moment before he was slammed once again into the wall, this time losing grip on his wand. It took Harry several perilous moments to blink the stars away and, when he did, Dean's triumphant face was all he could see.

"I have to say…you being naughty is a pretty big turn on, babe." Dean brought his lips to Harry as he struggled uselessly, trying to get his former lover _**off!**_ The two stayed lip locked for several minutes, long enough for Harry's vision to start to blacken due to lock of air. Finally, Dean broke the kiss with a sly smile. "You taste just as good as I remember." He whispered huskily. "I've missed you."

Harry grit his teeth. "I haven't." He spat. "I've missed the real Dean, not this twisted mockery. Not you."

Deans' smile turned downwards into a bittersweet stare. "I'm still the same Dean, Harry." He said with wistful look in his eye. "I still love the Impala, and pie, and _you_. I'm still here."

Harry looked over Dean's shoulder at Sam's corpse. "My Dean wouldn't have killed Sam."

Dean turned his head back to his deceased brother. "He was always jealous of us. He would have tried to keep us apart again." Harry grimaced at the foul memory. "Harry, _join me._ Help me bring down Heaven. Then, I can give you the world, just like I always promised. Just _stay with me._"

Harry clenched his jaw as tears streamed down his face. "You know, Dean, I fell in love with you because of your goodness. Of your ability to always try to do the right thing." He looked Dean dead in the eyes and wrapped his left hand around the artifact in his pocket. "Now there's nothing good in you. I don't love you."

Dean's eyes widened before rage overcame all emotions. As Dean slammed the First Blade into Harry's stomach, a single gunshot was heard. Dean's skeleton flickered orange as the two lovers fell to the floor, Dean on top of Harry. The wizard tossed the Colt out of his pocket and fingered the hole the bullet ripped in the cloth as his breathing grew harsher. Harry knotted his hand in Dean's hair as his life blood flowed out of him. "I'm so sorry, Dean." He told the swiftly cooling body, not caring that it could no longer hear him. "I wish this had never happened to you."

Blackness danced around his vision as Harry just let go. "I wish…we could just…_start again_…" And his last breath left him.

….

…

..

.

_**It was the heeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaatttttttt of the moment!**_

**I'm going crazy from this hiatus. This is a one-shot…for now. **


End file.
